Most homes have a special set of carving knives that are used to carve foods such as turkey, roast beef, cheeses, etc. A typical set of knives is retained in a wooden holder, which is normally located in the kitchen area on a counter top so as to be readily accessible to the user. The blade of the knives are normally contained within the holder with the handles projecting outwardly so that the user can safely grasp the handle of any particular knife or knives in order to remove the same from the holder.
Typically, with such holders, the knives are oriented at an angle with respect to the normally horizontal counter top, and that angle is determined for the ease of the user and generally can be about 45 degree or steeper angle but may, in some cases, extend vertically upwardly depending upon the particular design of the holder. The angled surface, of course, enables the user to locate the knife holder underneath a cabinet or the like and still be able to readily remove the knives.
Often such knives, particularly carving knives, are relatively expensive, and it is not uncommon for purchases to be made a few at a time until the set is complete.
One problem is that the knife holders are of a fixed size. A typical knife holder is a wooden block with a series of slits made in the top so that the metal part of the knives fit within respective slits. The wooden knife holder is durable and provides a relative safe way to store and handle the knives. The typical knife manufacturer will sell a set of knives with the wooden block having as many slits as there are knives i.e. there are no unused slits available for storing additional knives that are later acquired. Thus, when additional purchases of knives are made, those knives cannot be simply added to the knife holder already owned by the user and normally end up being placed in a cutlery drawer, away from the knives in the holder, and therefore not available to the user in a well organized manner.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a knife holder that could be expanded in accordance with the acquisition of additional knives by a user, that is, to have a knife holder that can have an initial capacity for knives but that can be expanded to accept additional knives incrementally with ease and convenience to the user.